z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Newpocalypse
"Welcome to the Newpocalypse" is the premiere episode of Season 5 of Z Nation and the fifty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on October 5, 2018 at 8/7c. Plot Synopsis After Warren crashes and stumbles across the countryside and is also no longer blonde somehow, she is rescued after collapsing at a farm, nursed to health, and then begins to start keeping up the farm and the house with the man who saved her, the ruggedly handsome Cooper. Meanwhile, Murphy and Doc and the rest of the gang are picking up survivors on their way to Newmerica. But Murphy senses that Warren is out there somewhere, and he is determined to find her. So he goes his own way and tracks her by eating zombie brains to determine her path. Doc and the rest of the group continue on their mission. But danged if some of their new companions aren’t acting a little Z-like. “Mrs. McGillicuddy” is eating zombie brains on the side of the road. Seems like she’s got more than a little headcold. When they finally get to Newmerica, they learn what’s up. Turns out that Newmerica isn't really a legit nation yet--just a handful of outposts recruiting citizens. Who qualifies as a citizen? Any being that can talk, alive or dead, is welcome. Turns out that after the reset and the black rain, there are some people who turn into Zs that are not just “walkers” but also “talkers.” Although they keep their agency and are still essentially themselves, they need brains to sustain this state--if they don't get them, they turn into full-blown Zs. Three of their “companions” on this journey are actually talkers. The biscuits, which may contain trace amounts of brains, calm them down. off to a bigger Newmerican outpost. In the meantime, Warren and her new friend Cooper are getting very cozy. Playing happy home, cooking together, working together, playing dominos, dancing, shooting Zs. It’s practically dreamy. Eventually, Warren and Cooper begin to run out of food. To fix this, they need to till more land--which isn't doable without a tractor that Cooper doesn't have. However, Cooper says they can get one from the Decker farm, a property about ten miles away that's pretty much teeming with Zs. After they get there, Warren finds out Cooper’s got a secret. Before the Black Rain, his daughter Claudette got sick, and Sarah, his wife, couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. While Cooper was out searching for medicine, Sarah took Claudette into the barn, got her in a car, and killed them both via carbon monoxide poisoning. After Cooper explains this to Roberta, she offers to mercy his family, and he accepts. They burn Claudette and Sarah's bodies on a pyre afterward. Murphy spots the smoke from the fire and, following his gut (literally) makes a beeline for Cooper's farm. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Katy M. O'Brian as George * Mario Van Peebles as Cooper Guest Starring * Zack Ward as Lt. Dante Co-Stars * Janelle Velasquez as Woman * Stephen Dukes as Strange Man * Tamara Goodwin as Strange Woman * Rich Hinz as Dad * John Paulsen as Chip * Carl Petersen as Dale Uncredited * Sarah Lucht as Mrs. McGillicuddy * Max Huskins as Teenage Zombie Deaths * Roberta Warren (Alive) * Mrs. McGillicuddy (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Strange Man (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Strange Woman (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Claudette (Confirmed Fate; Alive; Zombified) * Sarah (Confirmed Fate; Alive; Zombified) * Lt. Dante (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Bob (Confirmed Fate; Alive; Zombified) Memorable Quotes (Coming Soon) Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Dno5TDkWwAAsQiC.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 01.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 02.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 03.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 04.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 05.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 06.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 07.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 08.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 09.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 10.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 11.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 12.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 13.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 14.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 15.jpg Welcome to the Newpocalypse 16.jpg Videos Notes * It was revealed that Roberta Warren has survived the crash. * First appearance of Cooper. * First appearance of George. * First appearance of Lt. Dante. * First appearance of Chip. * First appearance of Dale * First appearance of Mrs. McGillicuddy. (Zombified) * First appearance of Dad. * First appearance of Strange Man. (Zombified) * First appearance of Strange Woman. (Zombified) * First appearance of Woman. * First appearance of Claudette. (Archive Only; Zombified) * First appearance of Sarah. (Archive Only; Zombified) References